Conventionally, obtaining artifact-free (or artifact-reduced), seamless panoramas requires stitching together densely (angular) sampled and/or captured images, e.g. significantly more than one image per degree. At high-definition resolutions, capturing thousands of images may be impractical and/or (computationally) costly.